DF!
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Sakura lebay! Ino lebay! Semua yang ada di sini adalah ke-lebay-an! Stress? Yes, they are. Warning: yang nggak suka ke-lebay-an boleh menyingkir :D / "Chapter 10. Freak" is updated!
1. Dentist

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 1.**

**DENTIST**

.

.

.

Ruangan model lama itu terkesan suram. Tidak banyak yang mau mendatanginya. Dan kalaupun seorang Haruno Sakura sekarang berada dalam ruangan mengerikan tersebut, hal itu karena ia memang tidak punya pilihan. Ia terjebak. Ia terjebak dalam _rumah monster_ yang sangat berbahaya di mana di dalamnya terdapat berbagai alat mengerikan seperti suntikan besar, pisau bedah, gunting tajam, jarum, serta beberapa benang berbagai ukuran dan jenis.

"Nah, nah, Haruno-_san_, ini tidak akan lama, ufufufu~…." Suara mengerikan yang diperdengarkan seorang lelaki tua membuat Sakura kian terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ja-jangan sakiti aku~," ujar Sakura sedikit terisak.

Lelaki tua itu mengernyitkan alis. "Bicara apa kau?" Ia kembali menyeringai. "Ini tidak akan menyakitkan," ujarnya sambil mengangkat suntikan besar dan sebuah pisau yang tidak lebih besar dari pisau roti tapi terlihat sangat tajam.

_Ti-tidak_, batin Sakura meraung. Kami-sama _yang baik_, _kalau aku mati sekarang, aku harap aku akan tetap dilahirkan sebagai anak yang cantik dan berambut merah muda mencolok. Tapi kurangi sedikit saja ukuran dahiku. Dan oh, ya, jika aku memang harus mati, kuharap semua orang yang mengenalku tidak akan sedih terlalu lama. Mereka harus tetap bisa tersenyum meski aku sudah tiada. Ah … aku memang anak baik, ya? Lalu…._

Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan berbagai macam permohonan 'terakhirnya', mendadak suara lelaki tua itu kembali terdengar.

"Kita akan segera mulai." Senyum seringai yang aneh itu kembali muncul—membuat Sakura benar-benar ingin kabur. Tapi ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Tidak, kecuali dia ingin 'itu' kembali menyerangnya. "Tanpa bius, tanpa bius. Hohohoho."

"_U-usso_? Tanpa bius?" ujar Sakura gentar. Dia membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan ia alami tak lama kemudian. Mukanya memucat. Yaaah … dibelah saat kau masih hidup? Tidak, walau Sakura shinobi terlatih sekalipun, tetap saja pemikiran itu membuatnya ngeri.

"Nah, kita mulai dari bagian bawah~…."

"Ti-TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

Dan teriakan yang memilukan itu adalah wujud nyata dari penderitaan seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"_DEKORIN NO BAKAAA_!" teriakan menggema itu terdengar tidak lama setelah pintu rumah Sakura menjeblak terbuka.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura memandang penuh tanya pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan dikuncir kuda.

"Apa-apaan surat ini? 'Maafkan aku kalau ada salah, Ino. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kebersamaan kita mungkin singkat, tapi aku senang.'"

Sakura memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Ino melanjutkan bacaannya. "'Kau sahabatku yang terbaik. Jadi, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Aku … mungkin ini hari terakhirku hidup dengan senang. Karena setelah ini, aku tidak akan lagi bisa tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Yah … kau tahu, bukan? Aku….'"

Sakura yang masih memandang Ino datar mendadak menyela, "Aku memang lagi nggak bisa ketawa lagi sekarang. Kalau aku tertawa, jahitan di gusiku akan lepas dan kembali berdarah. Itu sangat menyiksa, tahu?"

Ino yang keki pun langsung melempar surat berupa gulungan tersebut ke dahi Sakura.

"TAPI TETAP SAJAAAA! MANA ANA ORANG YANG BIKIN SURAT WASIAT HANYA KARENA IA HARUS MENJALANI OPERASI GIGIIIII?! KAU BIKIN AKU TAKUT SAJA! DASAR SAKURA BODOOOH!"

Dan Sakura yang mendadak tertawa karena melihat wajah temannya frustrasi harus kemudian meringis karena jahitan di gusinya benar-benar terlepas. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga harus pasrah menerima omelan Ino sepanjang nyaris satu jam akibat ke-_lebay_-annya.

_Well, today is not Sakura's lucky day, after all._

*******_**chapter**_** 1. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

**A/N:**

Devil Foxie: yaaa~ kami kembali dengan fanfic baru~ /nutupin fanfic lama yang terlantar. Sebelumnya maaf ya kalau humornya seadanya, biasa … obat gilanya masih banyak, jadi kegilaannya belum kambuh bener /belum _warm-up_ (?) /ngeles banget sih? Nah, soal judul, sila _reader_ menerka-nerka kenapa judulnya kayak gitu =P

Suu: ini _fanfic_ dengan sistem 1 _chapter_ selesai yang terinspirasi dari kejadian-kejadian nyata di sekitar kami (para _author_ gaje), jadi segala bentuk kesamaan cerita dengan yang aslinya adalah DISENGAJA :P

V3: fanfic ini _just for fun_, jangan mengharapkan adanya cerita serius di _fanfic_ ini, karena ini benar2 _fanfic_ pelepas _stress_ dari orang-orang _stress_, wkaakakakkaaa. Dan seperti Suu bilang, kisah-kisah dalam fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari KISAH NYATA walau nggak bakal dibuat 100% sama.

Suu: terus … _fanfic_ ini bisa dibilang _NO PAIR_. Kalaupun ada, porsinya _slight_. XD

V3: JANGAN mengharapkan _update kilat_ karena cerita ini nunggu wangsit dari kejadian sehari-hari dulu. :P

Suu: diharapkan _review_ yang berisi KEGILAAN biar bisa ngasih kami berdua ide~ wakakakakaka!

Devil Foxie: _review's always welcomed_~ so … kami tunggu _review_-nya~!

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	2. Fat

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 2.**

**FAT**

.

.

.

Hari itu, Yamanaka Ino tengah berbaik hati untuk mengantarkan Haruno Sakura _check-up_ rutin untuk masalah giginya. Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di gedung kuno rumah sakit tempat dokter yang melakukan operasi gigi Sakura sehari-hari bekerja.

Sebelum masuk ke rumah sakit, di tamannya mereka melihat sekumpulan bocah sedang berlari-lari mengejar bola bersama seorang gadis yang tampaknya lebih muda dari mereka. Namun, tragedi terjadi tidak lama setelah mereka keasyikan memerhatikan.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dua itu mendadak terbatuk—bahkan sampai terlihat darah mengalir dari sela di antara bibirnya. Tak pelak, anak-anak kecil di sekeliling sang gadis langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil seorang perawat yang sebelumnya tengah tertidur di atas bangku di bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Demi Tuhan! Hikaru-_chaaan_!" teriak si perawat bertubuh bongsor itu langsung tergesa-gesa mendekati sang gadis yang sudah meringkuk kesakitan.

Sakura dan Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut seolah enggan beranjak. Keduanya terpaku hingga sosok perawat tersebut berhasil membawa sang gadis masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Kasihan sekali, ya?"

"Gadis itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Yah, mungkin dia kena TBC atau apalah…."

"Bukan, perawat itu," tukas Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya, "dengan tubuh segembrot itu, mana ada yang mau sama dia? _Hiii_, aku nggak kebayang deh kalau tubuhku sampai segembrot itu! Amit-amit!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab dengan wajah serius, "Kalau kau segendut perawat tadi … dapat dipastikan kau yang akan dimainkan anak-anak tadi sebagai **bolanya**."

…

_Krik_.

_Krik_.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Sakura tertawa-tawa atas leluconnya sendiri dan melupakan hal penting.

Ya, jika dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu, maka jahitan di gusinya akan terlepas (lagi).

"_GYAAA_! JAHITAN DI GUSIKUUU!"

"_KYAAAA_! Ayo cepat masuuukk!"

Dan keduanya pun buru-buru masuk ke rumah sakit untuk menemui dokter gigi yang akan menangani pengobatan Sakura.

*******_**chapter**_** 2. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

A/N:

Devil Foxie: _banzaaaai_ buat _chapter_ dua! Setelah hari yang panjang (akibat masalah _you-know-what_), akhirnya kami mutusin buat _update kilat_, dari pada panas melulu, ya gak?. Ahahaha. Tapi tetep, jangan terlalu berharap bahwa kami akan selalu _update kilat_, yak~.

Suu: btw, serius lho, saya ini orangnya suka mencemaskan berat badan seperti Ino. T^T Dan saya emang pernah bilang ke V3, kalau saya nambah gendut lagi, bisa-bisa jadi bola sepak ntar. Wkwkwkwk.

V3: *ngakak* _err_ … sumpah. Jahitan aku nyut-nyutan, dari tadi ngakak mulu, _pain killer_ abis pula. Terasa banget setiap tusukan di gusi mulai cenat cenut *salah _scene_*(Suu copas jawaban V3 yang sebenernya membahas hal lain tapi ternyata pas untuk saat ini) :P

Suu: _yosh_! Waktunya bales-balesin _review_ yang udah masuk~ *mencoba melupakan soal berat badan* kali ini, semua _review_ akan dibalas oleh V3~!

V3: Okeeey~

**skyesphantom**: iyah! Padahal cuma cabut gigi, tapi lebay yah? (Suu: mom emang lebay :P)

**Kira-chan Narahashi**: hahahaa, namanya juga permohonan terakhiiirr XD

**kookynachita**: iyah Ka, curahan hati banget ini mah. Waktu mau dibelek gusi aku, itu rasanya malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi tertawa nista di depan aku =3=

**MizuumiYuki**: hahahaa, lo harus ikutin _fict_ ini sampe puncaknya, Ty XD (Suu: di mana puncaknya, mom?)

**Michelle** **I. Xe**: iyaa, aku abis operasi. Suu cerewet kayak Ino? Bahkan dia melebihi Ino! Hahahahaaa (Suu: fitnah, woy!)

Devil foxie: yaaak~ sekian dulu buat cuap-cuap kali ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. _Jaa_, _mata_! XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	3. Dracula

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 3.**

**DRACULA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura_, pikir Ino saat ia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda tersebut.

Tidak aneh jika Ino berpikir demikian. Sakura tampak gelisah, berkali-kali lehernya tampak bergerak seolah ia tengah menelan sesuatu. Tatapannya tampak garang dengan alis yang mengernyit. Sesekali gadis itu bahkan mendecak dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Ino semakin bingung saat Sakura bahkan seolah tidak menggubrisnya. Tatapan _emerald_ gadis itu seakan menerawang jauh.

"_Dekorin_!" panggil Ino lagi akhirnya.

Sekali ini, Sakura menoleh. Lagi-lagi lehernya sedikit bergerak.

"Kau kena—hei, hei! Mau apa kau?" tanya Ino panik saat tiba-tiba Sakura memegang tangannya.

Lalu, sekonyong-konyong….

_GRAAAUKKK_!

"_GYAAAAAAAAA_! APA-APAAN KAU?" teriak Ino sambil mendorong sahabatnya itu di dahi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggigitku, heh? Dan … astagaaa! Daraaaahhh!" seru Ino semakin panik saat menyadari tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Itu darahku, kok. Darah dari gusiku. Jahitannya terbuka lagi! _Cih_! Dokter itu nggak becus menjahitnya!" ujar Sakura sambil menyeka sisa-sisa darah yang sedikit mengucur di dagunya.

"_H-haaah_? Terus, untuk apa kau menggigitku tadi?" tanya Ino sambil membersihkan tangannya yang terkena darah Sakura. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap benda merah yang agak kental tersebut. Ino bahkan bergumam 'ewww' saat ia dengan terpaksa menyeka darah Sakura hanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Yaaa … karena jahitannya terbuka (lagi), aku jadi merasa seperti drakula yang terus-terusan meminum darah," ujar Sakura yang kemudian memberi jeda sejenak karena tampaknya lagi-lagi ia terpaksa menelan darah yang keluar dari gusinya. "Karena itu sekalian saja … aku ingin merasakan bagaimana jadi drakula benaran yang menghisap darah. Harusnya di leher, sih. Tapi kalau harus di leher, aku memilih untuk menggigit cowok tampan seperti Sasuke-_kun_~…."

_Krik_.

Dan Ino hanya bisa melongo mendengar alasan polos yang dikemukakan sahabatnya tersebut.

*******_**chapter**_** 3. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

A/N:

Devil Foxie: _here you go! Chapter_ 3!

V3: serius deh, aku ngerasa kayak drakula atau vampir atau apa waktu gusiku berdarah mulu.

Suu: wkwkwkwk *cuma bisa ketawa*

V3: *nelen layar*

Suu: mom, daripada nelen layar mending bales-balesin _review_ dulu deh~ XD

V3: aku lagi? Oke deh.

**skyesphantom** : iyaa, temenan sama org lebay emang enak, seru banget ga akan bosen, apalagi kalo ada kejadian lebay, wakakakaa.

**Michelle I. Xe** : iya langsung dibikin, mumpung lagi semangat XD

Devil foxie: nanana, karena lagi panas di luaran sana, kami dengan sengaja meng-_update_ cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. _Jaa_, _mata_! XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	4. Fear

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 4.**

**FEAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Sakura menemani Ino berbelanja barang-barang keperluan _shinobi_. Itu rutinitas yang biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa Sakura terus mengulum es krim sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sudah es krim keberapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Limwah," jawab Sakura tanpa mau repot-repot menyingkirkan es dari mulutnya.

Ino menggeleng. "Apa nggak ada cara lain untuk membekukan gusimu supaya tidak mengeluarkan darah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Mungkin ada, tapi aku malas memikirkan. Lagi pula, aku tidak gampang gendut ini, kok, jadi nggak masalah."

Ino memonyongkan bibirnya. "Eh, eh, aku punya cerita seram. Mau mendengarkan?"

Sakura hanya memberi jawaban dari isyarat matanya.

"Dengar," lanjut Ino, "zaman dahulu, ada seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura yang terlalu cuek. Dia memang anak yang nggak gampang gendut. Namun, karena terlalu percaya diri, Sakura pun terus-terusan memakan es krim hanya untuk membekukan gusinya yang baru saja dioperasi."

"Apanya yang cerita seram? Itu kan hanya—"

"Aku belum selesai," ujar Ino cepat, "terus dan terus, Sakura memakan es krim setiap harinya. Lalu … saat ia sadar … beratnya sudah naik 10 kg! _HIIIII_! SERAAAAMMM!"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan datar.

"Hahaha, begitulah," ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura mendadak. Ia kini sesaat mengabaikan es krimnya hingga lelehan es krim itu menghantam tanah di bawahnya. "Aku punya cerita yang lebih mengerikan." Wajah Sakura sudah menampakkan keseriusan yang mengerikan.

Melihat itu, Ino pun dipaksa menelan ludah. "A-apa?"

"Ceritamu tadi…."

"Yaaa…?"

"Bayangkan kalau anaknya bernama 'Yamanaka Ino'."

…

"_GYAAAA_! ITU MENGERIKAAN SEKALIIII! TIDAAAKKK!"

Setelah itu Sakura kerepotan menenangkan Ino yang mendadak histeris.

*******_**chapter**_** 4. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: wakakakaka! Kami datang lagi membawa chapter 4! XD Btw, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa masih seputar gigi Sakura, ya? Cerita tentang gigi untuk sementara berakhir di _chapter_ 4 ini, soalnya belum ada cerita lanjutan, sih, buat nasib gigi Sakura :P

Suu: mom enak bangeeet~ makan sebanyak apa pun nggak gendut-gendut~ *_head desk_*

V3: ufufufu~ iya, doooong~ V3 gitu, lho~!

Suu: aaah~ karena aku lagi _down_, jadi kuserahkan jawaban _review_-nya pada Mom lagi.

V3: … alasan aja! Yaudah, ayo kita bales-balesin _review_~!

**MizuumiYuki** : eh, enak aja gak pake mikir, wakkakakaa, kalo gak pake mikir, gak terjdi pembentukan kalimat seperti ini. Mana katanya mau nyumbang ide? XD

**kookynachita** : aku lebih bagus daripada Bella, Ka XD LOL

**skyesphantom** : hahaha, kejadian lebay itu emang nggak bikin _mainstream_ XD

**Michelle I. Xe** : rasanya darah? Agak-agak asin dan kayak rasa besi gitu deh… tapi lama-lama enak #loh?

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf** : wah bukan banyak lagi, pasca operasi itu ngomong aja jahitannya kebuka, bener-bener harus _mingkem all the time_! T_T

**Rei Jo** : _thank you,_ Rei XD

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : hehehe, tunggu kekocakan lainnya, jangan ke mana-mana setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini~

Devil foxie: terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	5. Drama

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 5.**

**DRAMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Ino baru saja pulang dari kegiatan mereka berbelanja barang-barang keperluan _shinobi_. Saat itu, mereka tengah membicarakan drama di TV yang paling berkesan.

"Kalau menurutku … mungkin Nejio dan Hinaette?" jawab Ino sambil mengelus dagunya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang belanjaan. "Menurutmu?"

"_Hmmmm_ … apa, ya?"

Sementara Sakura berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Hinata muncul entah dari mana.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_."

"_Huwaaa_?" Spontan Ino dan Sakura langsung berbalik dengan kaget.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau membuat kami kaget," ujar Ino sambil menenangkan diri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Ka-kalian sedang membicarakan drama di TV, ya?"

"Ya-aaa…."

"Apa kalian sudah melihat drama terbaru? Judulnya '_Pink and Yellow_'?"

"Hah? Drama tentang apa itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ino yang lumayan _up-to-date_ menyela, "Aku tahu. Tentang Mimi dan Izumi, 'kan? Mimi yang berambut merah muda dan bersemangat bersahabat dengan Izumi yang berambut pirang dan penyakitan. Yang itu, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku belum sempat menonton, sih. Baru tahu garis besar ceritanya saja. Lucu juga, mereka seperti duplikatku dan Sakura," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Heee_…." Sakura yang belum tahu apa-apa hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan cerita Ino dan Hinata.

"I-iya, tapi kalau cuma sekadar cerita itu, tentu tidak akan menjadi drama yang berkesan. Jadi, alasan mengapa aku merekomendasikan drama itu adalah karena adegan di rumah sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa."

Hening cukup lama melanda ketiganya. Ino dan Sakura mendengarkan dengan penuh saksama penuturan Hinata. Sesekali, kedua gadis itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Saat itu Izumi sudah semakin parah. Meski sudah dioperasi, tubuhnya tidak benar-benar sembuh. Ia pun harus berbaring di ranjang. Mimi selalu dan selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguknya."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Suatu hari, Izumi cerita pada Mimi bahwa ia baru saja jadian dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal melalui internet," jelas Hinata, "nah, di situlah klimaksanya."

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk-angguk penasaran.

"Setelah Izumi memberitahukan berita menggembirakan itu, Mimi justru berwajah galak dan kemudian, ia meng-ki-ki-ki-ki—"

"_Kissu_? Jadi itu cerita tentang _yuri_?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Mimi _mengkitik-kitik_ Izumi sampai gadis itu meninggal. Lalu Mimi pun berniat merebut cowok Izumi yang digambarkan sebagai cowok berwajah manis dan merupakan sosok yang ideal. Namun ternyata, cowok itu hanya cowok fiktif yang sengaja dibuat Izumi karena ingin merasakan yang namanya berpacaran sebelum ia meninggal. Begitu mengetahui hal itu dari buku harian Izumi, Mimi pun menyesal karena ia telah membunuh mantan sahabatnya tersebut."

_Krik_.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan puas setelah ia berhasil menceritakan drama yang baginya sangat berkesan.

"Tragis sekali bukan? Ternyata persahabatan mereka benar-benar cuma drama. Toh pada akhirnya, persoalan cowok selalu menjadi nomor satu. Tapi itulah yang membuat drama itu begitu berkesan."

Dengan gugup, Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan.

_Weeelll_~ apa Hinata sedang menyindir mereka yang dulu pernah memperbutkan Sasuke? Atau memang drama itu benar-benar berkesan bagi Hinata? Tidak ada satu pun di antara Ino ataupun Sakura yang memutuskan untuk berkata-kata. Mereka pun kemudian hanya tertawa canggung sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan dengan sang _heiress_ Hyuuga.

*******_**chapter**_** 5. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: yo, yo, yo~ _update_ super kilat~ dua _chapter_ dalam sehari~ moga-moga gak pada bosen liat kita terus-terusan _udpate_, yak? Oh, ya, buat yang belum tahu, Nejio dan Hinaette itu muncul di Naruto SD (yang Lee jadi tokoh utamanya) sementara Mimi dan Izumi itu dari _anime_ Digimon, mereka beda _universe_ sih, tapi untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita, jadi mereka yang dipilih XD

V3: abis massage jadi semangat _update_, nih~

Suu: kalau aku abis makan~

V3: katanya takut gendut….

Suu: … AH! Ayo bales-balesin _review_~ silakan, Mom~

V3: ==" Yok! Masuk ke balesan _review_~

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : pulang sekolah emang paling nikmat kalo ngakak, apalagi ampe gak bisa nutup lagi tuh rahang, LOL

**skyesphantom** : Sakura gak akan gendut, kalo Ino... *lirik Suu XD (Suu: ssssttttt! Gak usah dibahas! DX)

Devil foxie: yo, yo, yo~ terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	6. Fans

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter **_**6.**

**FANS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh.

Ada yang aneh dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang kini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membaca secarik kertas. Yamanaka Ino pun sampai melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu yang _cengengesan_ seperti itu membuatku merinding!" ujar Ino.

"Hihihi, kau nggak tahu yah? INI, LIHATLAH! _Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeeng_! Haruno Sakura, umur 16 tahun mendapatkan surat dari penggemar rahasia!" jawab Sakura sembari menyodorkan kertas surat tersebut.

Ino menatapnya penuh curiga. "_Senpai_, kau adalah pujaanku, aku benar-benar kagum padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, jidatmu begitu lebar dan indah sehingga ingin sekali aku bermain bola di situ," gumam Ino.

"Hehehe, kau iri, eh?" ledek Sakura.

"Kau … yakin ini bukan _prank_?" tanya Ino curiga.

"Ya … nggak tahu juga, sih? Aku mau coba balas ah," jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Ino pun hanya memutar bola matanya dan kemudian membiarkan Sakura bersenang-senang dengan _fantasy-_nya akan penggemar rahasia tersebut.

Namun, pada akhirnya, setiap Ino bermain ke rumah Sakura, yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah penggemar rahasia Sakura yang selalu mengirimkan surat melalui anak-anak kecil yang berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Sakura entah dari mana.

"Masih balas-balasan surat?" tanya Ino yang sedang menikmati _coke diet_ di kamar Sakura.

"Iya! Ini! Baca ini!"

Ino mengambil kertas surat yang Sakura berikan padanya.

"Aku senang sekali _Neechan_ membalas surat-suratku hingga aku bisa mengobrol banyak dengan _Neechan. _Ini membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. _Neechan_ tahu? Semua surat _Neechan_ aku simpan dalam kotak spesial…." Ino menghentikan kegiatan membacanya itu. Alisnya mengernyit. "Sejak kapan dia memanggilmu '_Neechan'_?"

"Sejak beberapa surat yang lalu," jawab Sakura santai.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia… _fans_-mu? Siapa namanya? Ah, si Hikaru ini…."

"Kalau sudah tahu nama, bukan penggemar rahasia lagi yah namanya?" tanya Sakura sambil menulis jawaban surat itu.

"Kau tahu nggak tampangnya bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura berhenti menulis.

"A-Aku nggak tahu," jawab Sakura kaku.

"Kau ini gimana, sih?! Kalau misalkan tiba-tiba dia itu om-om gendut, jelek, mesum bagaimana?!"

"Ino kau menakut-nakutiku!"

"Ah, coba kauminta fotonya!" usul Ino.

Dan Sakura pun menuliskan jawaban surat itu yang berisikan tentang keinginannya untuk bisa mendapatkan foto orang tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, balasan surat itu pun datang.

"Sakura _Oneeeeechaaaaaan_!"

Suara panggilan anak-anak kecil yang biasa mengantarkan surat itu kembali terdengar. Sakura dan Ino segera berlari dari lantai dua. Begitu surat diterima, mereka pun kembali ke kamar Sakura dengan suara langkah kaki mereka yang bagaikan monster itu.

"SAKURA! JANGAN LARI-LARI DI DALAM RUMAH!" Ibunya pun mengomel. Tapi tentu saja Sakura maupun Ino tidak ada yang menggubris, keduanya sudah tidak sabar melihat isi surat dari '_fans'_ Sakura.

"Buka, buka, buka," ucap Ino tidak sabar.

"Astaga, Ino! Aku _deg-degan_!"

Sakura perlahan membuka tutup amplop surat tersebut. Pertama dia membuka kertas suratnya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, yah, kalau wajahku jelek, tidak sebanding dengan wajah _Neechan_ yang cantik itu," gumam Ino membaca suratnya.

Keduanya sangat berdebar-debar saat Sakura mengambil kertas foto yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut. Sakura bahkan beberapa kali menelan ludahnya sendiri, beruntung kali ini bukan darah dari gusinya yang dia telan. Begitu kertas foto itu dibalik.

_Krik._

_Krik._

…

Bersamaan dengan itu, wajah Ino dan Sakura berubah datar.

"I-Ini kan…," ucap Ino

"Yang di rumah sakit itu…," sambung Sakura.

"Si Hikaru yang penyakitan, yang diangkut oleh perawat gembrot," sambung Ino kemudian.

"DAN DIA CEWEEEKK!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sakura dan Ino kini saling tatap sebelum mereka tertawa canggung dengan nada yang terbilang datar. Bukan hanya karena ternyata fans Sakura adalah seorang cewek, tapi juga karena saat ini yang orang bernama Hikaru kirimkan adalah foto dengan pose yang dibuat seolah wajahnya paling imut sealam semesta.

*******_**chapter**_** 6. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: lalalala~ kemunculan kembali Hikaru~ masih ada yang ingat ama tokoh yang satu ini? Kalau lupa, baca _chapter_ 2, ya? Ufufufu~

Suu: lagi gak ada ide buat cuap-cuap nih~ langsung bales-balesin _review_ kali aja, ya? *nyodorin _mic_ ke mom*

V3: uhuk-uhuk! Okaylah….

**Hotori Aoryu Kago** : oh pake akun _collab_, _fict collab_ di-_review_ dengan akun _collab_? Hhmm, nais nais XD

**skyesphantom** : hahahahahaaa, menyindir apa nih? XD (Suu: nyindir apa ini? *ikut belagak pilon*)

**kookynachita** : hehehehee, ketauan deh…. Sengaja kok nyindirnya. LOL. Ini kan kayak buku harian kita berdua *nyanyi lagu kemesraan iniii~ janganlaaah cepat berlaluuuu~* (Suu: kemesraan ini~ ingin kukenang selalu~….)

**Michelle I. Xe** : udah dong, besi aku jilat-jilat malah, tak kira es krim -_- hahahahaa, dulu aku pernah ngemut uang logaman, dan itu rasanya lumayan kayak darah XD (Suu: _mommy_-ku ternyata….)

**Rei Jo** : hahahaa, yaa memang _fict_ ini ada yang bikin ngakak dan ada juga yang bikin garing XP (Suu: makanya _genre_-nya juga digeser jadi _parody_, soalnya ada yang lebih ke 'nyindir' daripada ngelucu X""Da *ngeles*)

**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali **: iyaaa, enak baca _fict_ ringan, kalo _fict_ berat kasian ... kasian _author_-nya maksudnya XD

Devil foxie: _done_! terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	7. Dance

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter **_**7.**

**DANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika di kediaman Yamanaka, terlihat seorang Haruno Sakura bersama anak pemilik rumah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura, kau tahu, nggak? Tadi Gai-_sensei_ aneh sekali. Dia berjalan di lapangan dengan cara yang aneh!" ujar Ino sambil membolak-balik halaman majalahnya.

"Nggak lihat, kau saja yang terlalu merhatiin sesuatu yang nggak penting," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

"_Ish_! Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku mau lihat dong video _dance_ -mu dulu."

"Kau itu…," ujar Sakura sambil meneliti kamar Ino. Ia pun bangkit dan menemukan sebuah _tape_ di atas meja sang gadis blonde. "_Nih_! Belum ditonton juga?" ujar Sakura sambil memukulkan _tape_ tersebut secara perlahan ke kepala Ino.

"Oh, iya. Hahaha." Ino pun mengambil _tape_ tersebut dan mulai sibuk dengan pemutar video yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

Selagi Ino sibuk menyalakan ini-itu, tiba-tiba Sakura mendekati Ino dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"_Ehm_ … menurutmu, siapa cowok paling keren di Konoha?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sudah jelas Sasuke. Tapi berhubung dia menyebalkan dan sok dingin, padahal aku jamin hatinya senang bukan main dipuja-puja wanita begitu, jadi mungkin aku pilih Shikamaru," jawab Ino, "kalau kamu?"

"Sama, sih, sepertimu. Sasuke memang keren, tampan dan hebat dalam berbagai _ninjutsu_. Ah, tapi, Shino nggak kalah keren kok," jawab Sakura.

"Shino? Shino yang selalu nutupin mukanya itu? Aku heran … apa, sih, yang dia sembunyikan? Jangan-jangan bibirnya panuan?"

"Hahaha, ayahnya kan juga begitu?" kata Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan panu itu menurun dari ayahnya?" tebak Ino.

"Ah, kau makin ngaco! Dan menurutku, selain Sasuke dan Shino, kau tahu Gaara, kan? _Kazekage_ dari Suna. Dia juga keren loh," ucap Sakura.

"Kiba dan Naruto juga lumayan keren, walaupun mereka berisik bangat seperti monyet liar yang lepas dari kandangnya."

"Ahahahhaha! Mereka itu hiperaktif, sih? Hhmmm siapa lagi yang keren, yah?" kata Sakura sambil berpikir.

Ino pun ikut berpikir. Sampai mereka serentak berteriak….

"_AAHHH_!"

Sakura dan Ino saling menatap dan saling menunjuk. "NEJI!"

"Dia keren, lho? Jenius pula! Yaaa … nggak jauh bedalah dengan Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Iya dan—oh, videonya sudah dimulai," kata Ino yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar.

Ino memutar video _dance_ Sakura yang saat itu tampil di tengah desa ketika acara ulang tahun Konoha. Di tengah pemutaran video, terdengar suara gemuruh dari luar yang sedikit mengganggu mereka yang sedang santai di dalam kamar Ino.

_Duung Duung Duung Duung_!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, dan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Suara aransemen musik terdengar sangat kencang, dan setelah lirik diucapkan—

"_Op-op-op-op-op oppa gangnam style_!"

—Sakura dan Ino pun saling tatap dengan pandangan horror. Dengan bergegas mereka berlari menuju jendela dan melihat keluar. Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi keduanya menganga lebar. Karena saat ini Gai-_sensei_ sedang menuntun beberapa orang untuk melakukan gerakan yang sedang _trend_ itu sambil berkeliling. Yang lebih parah, Sakura dan Ino melihat adanya semua cowok keren yang baru saja mereka bahas sebelumnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Gaara? Neji?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru? Naruto, Kiba … _aaarghh_! Gai-_sensei_ memang sangat ahlinya melakukan pembunuhan karakter!" gumam Ino tidak terima.

"Lihat betapa semangatnya dia dan Lee yang memimpin gerakan tunggang kuda itu," sambung Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sekerumunan orang yang tampak sedang menari dengan bahagia.

"AYO SEMUA, SAMBIL BERNYANYI!" teriak Gai dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya dengan cengiran lebar dan bersemangat.

"_HEEEEYYYY_! _SEXY LADYYYY_!"

"_Aargghh_!" Mencegah terjadi gangguan mental, Sakura dan Ino menutup jendelanya dengan cepat dan langsung membalikkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Ternyata nggak semua cowok ganteng tuh oke, yah?" ucap Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Iya, kalau bikin _ilfeel_ begini sih, kapan kita dapat pacarnya?" sambung Sakura sambil menghela napas.

Kedua gadis itu pun menjatuhkan diri dan melanjutkan menonton video _dance_ Sakura dengan semangat yang sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

_Notes_ : ternyata lagu _Oppa Gangnam Style_ pun terkenal sampai di dunia _shinobi_!

*******_**chapter**_** 7. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: O-O-Oppa Gangnam style~! Uh yeah~ *obatnya abis*

Suu: Konoha digoyaaang~

V3: nwih anwak kenapwa seeh? *susah ngomong ceritanya, abis dioperasi lagi*

Suu: aku nggakpapa lho~ Mom nggakpapa? Abis ini kan bagian balesin review?

V3: _bring it on_~! Yeaaah! *lepasin kemeja n diputer-puter di atas kepala* *mendadak sembuh (?)*

Suu: =="a

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : siip! Pake _account_ _collab_ juga gakpapa sih sebenernya.

**Icha yukina clyne** : iyaa, semua yang ada di _fict_ DF ini adalah kisah (nyaris) nyata XD (Suu: dimodifikasi dan dilebay-lebaykan sesuai kebutuhan XDD)

**Michelle I. Xe** : hahahaaa, mumpung _fict_ ringaaaan, makanya _update_ kilat XD eh, lebih baik PD loh dari pada minder.

**skyesphantom** : loh, aslinya Sakura punya fans kan? XD aku juga banyak kok fansnya. MWUAHAHAHAHAAA! (Suu: enyak gue berasa artis OAO")

**Rei Jo** : iya bocah -_-

**Permen Caca** : hahahaa, lumayan kaan buat menghibuur? Lumayan juga buat penghibur kita ini (Suu: Mom, ambigu! OAO)… aku n Suu ngetik ngakak sendiri XD

**MizuumiYuki males login** : pemalas! Tadinya mau gue bikin nista banget, tapi jangan, gusi gue baru aja dijahit lagi, bahaya XD

Devil foxie: sekian balesan _review_~ terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	8. Fake

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter**_** 8.**

**FAKE**

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di Konoha—secerah rambut kuning mencolok Naruto dan rambut hitam … _err_ … seseorang yang wajahnya tidak pernah dilihat oleh Sakura maupun Ino.

"Sakura-_chaaaan_~!" Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati soal siapa cowok di sebelah Naruto.

_Cakeeeepp_! pikir Ino dan Sakura sekaligus.

Mata keduanya sudah begitu terpaku pada cowok berambut hitam dengan wajah yang mirip salah satu aktor Jepang. Jangan lupa, senyum ala pepsod*nt yang sama sekali tidak terlihat norak sebagaimana halnya dengan Lee dan Gai-_sensei_.

"Eh, eh, Naruto~ siapa itu cowok di sebelahmu?"

"Ini—"

"Perkenalkan! Aku Tonaru!" jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

…

_Tonaru_?

Seketika Ino dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah masam.

"Aku saudara jauh Naruto. Aku baru datang ke Konoha tadi pagi. Ah, kenapa kalian diam saja? Terpesona padaku? Yaaa … banyak yang bilang kalau wajahku mirip Koike Teppei yang main di drama Gokusen 2 itu, lho? Nah, aku juga jadi sibuk gara-gara wajahku ini. Sering banget aku ditawarin jadi model oleh pencari bakat."

_Narsis dan bawel pula…._

"Oi, oi, Tonaru, mereka sampai bingung, lho, _ttebayo_. Hahaha."

"_Ups_. Maaf aku terlalu semangat, sih, _ttebayo_. Hahaha."

—_ttebayo?_

"Naruto," ujar Ino setelah sebelumnya dia berdeham, "sudahlah, hentikan saja sandiwara ini! Tonaru itu _bunshin_-mu, 'kan?"

"E-eeeh?" Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Naruto dan Tonaru.

"Ti-tidak! Aku Tonaru, saudara Naruto. _Ttebayo_~ … ah! _Tte—tte—tte—neo ttaemune_…."

"Apa pula itu '_neo ttaemune'_?" tanya Sakura geram sambil membunyikan jemari tangannya.

"I-itu … itu judul _fanfiction_ salah satu _author_. Hahaha," jawab Tonaru tidak jelas.

Sakura dan Ino tentu saja tidak bisa ditipu semudah itu. Dengan tatapan mematikan mereka, Naruto dan Tonaru dibuat semakin gugup dan panik hingga akhirnya … tiga garis perlahan muncul di masing-masing pipi Tonaru. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, rambut hitam Tonaru mendadak berubah warna menjadi kuning seperti rambut Naruto.

"_Heeee_ … kalian … saudara kembar, ya? Kok mirip sekali?" ujar Sakura sinis sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Tonaru yang sudah bergerak mundur.

"A-ahahahaha! Aku cuma bercanda, kok, Sakura-_chan_. _Gomen_, _gomen_! Kupikir kau akan bisa menyukaiku dengan wujud Koike Teppei ini…."

"Aku … aku memang sempat SUKA! Dan kau telah berani-beraninya mempermainkan hati seorang perawan! Naruto _no baka_! _SHANNAROOOOOOO_!"

Bahkan sebelum Ino sempat bertindak apa-apa, Sakura sudah menghantam wajah Naruto sedemikian rupa hingga ia tidak lagi mirip Naruto, Minato, apalagi Koike Teppei.

_Ng_? Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata Koike Teppei pun terkenal sampai dunia _shinobi_, ya?

*******_**chapter**_** 8. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: _we're back_!

Suu: lagi bingung mau ngomong apa~

V3: *lagi susah ngomong* *tapi tetep dipaksa buat bales _review_*

Suu: kan _review_ diketik, bukan diomongin~

V3: =P

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori** : karena lagi pada heboh _gangnam style_! XD

**skyesphantom** : hahahaa, sama kita *_toss_ ah… sekali-sekali cowok-cowok keren kita nistain dikit XD

**Fjrai Ichnymi** : iyaaa, hampir mendekati kesembuhan ini XD Suu gak sakit gak normal kayaknya dia sama aja deh, sama-sama kurang waras, LOL! (Suu: maklum, nurun dari mom-nya =P)

**Asdfghjkl** : hahahahaaa, yang melakukan pembunuhan karakter sih sebenernya bukan Gai… tapi kita XD

**Michelle I. Xe** : hahhahahaaa, pesona Lee n Gai terlalu mantap untuk diabaikan XD

**vaneela** : hahaha iyaa, apa yang menjadi fenomena di dunia, maka akan terjadi juga di dunia _shinobi_ XD

Devil foxie: _yosha_! Selesai~ terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	9. Disturber

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter **_**9.**

**DISTURBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh?"

Kedua mata _aquamarine_ dan _emerald_ itu saling menatap bingung, jelas saja bingung karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis dengan mata berbinar yang menghadang mereka jalan untuk mengajak berkenalan. Kalau yang mengajak kenalan itu laki-laki yang super tampan dan imut seperti Koike Teppei, sih, tidak jadi masalah bagi mereka.

"Aku … sangat mengagumi kalian berdua," ucap anak itu yang kini tengah menggenggam masing-masing tangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ng, anu … tapi kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Ame, dan aku selalu memerhatikan kalian berdua, kalian benar-benar idola bintang di desa ini! Salam kenal, yah? Aku sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Nah, sampai bertemu lagi, daaaah!"

Anak itu melambaikan tangannya sambil menyengir bahagia, seperti ada percikan sinar dan kupu-kupu terbang di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Kaukenal dia?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke rumahmu, besok lomba masaknya, 'kan? Kau harus latihan dulu sekarang."

"Ah, benar juga."

Keesokan harinya tepat di tengah pusat desa ada perlombaan masak yang diikuti oleh para remaja desa Konoha. Sakura adalah salah satu peserta yang hadir di sana, begitu pula gadis yang mereka temui kemarin di tengah jalan itu.

"Ayo, Sakura, kamu pasti bisa!" kata Ino yang memberikan semangat.

Saat pertandingan dimulai, seluruh peserta mulai fokus pada masakannya masing-masing. Sakura dengan ahli memotong-motong wortel, tomat, dan kentang dan memasukannya ke dalam panci yang sudah dipanaskan. Ino melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi bingung, kemudian dia melihat Sakura yang pergi ke belakang tenda entah untuk apa.

Saat Sakura sedang tidak fokus, Ino melihat gadis yang bernama Ame itu memasukan sesuatu pada makanan Sakura sambil menyeringai licik. Sayang orang luar tidak bisa memasuki arena pertandingan jadi Ino tidak bisa memberi tahu Sakura tentang tindakan licik gadis tadi.

Begitu Sakura kembali dari belakang tenda, Sakura memasukan beberapa daging ke pancinya.

"Yak! Waktu habis!" ujar pembawa acara tersebut.

Para peserta mulai memberikan masakannya untuk dicicipi oleh juri. Reaksi juri berbeda-beda ketika mereka mencicipi masakan dari peserta lomba, ada yang memasang wajah kecut, wajah datar, dan juga tersenyum. Kini giliran masakan Sakura yang dicicipi, Ino melihat gadis bernama Ame itu menyeringai licik. Begitu sang juri mencicipinya….

"MASAKAN APA INI?!" jerit sang juri yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Baru saja Ino akan menghampiri juri untuk memberi tahukan tindakan curang Ame, sang juri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"BENAR-BENAR ENAK! Kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi koki, Nak! Selamat, aku putuskan anak ini yang menjadi pemenangnya! Masakan yang sangat luar biasa!"

Sakura bengong.

Ino terjatuh karena kaget mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu. Sedangkan Ame … mulutnya menganga lebar karena tidak menyangka tindakannya malah membuat Sakura menjadi pemenangnya. Saat Ame masih menganga, ada seekor lalat yang lewat di depan mulutnya dan lalat itu tiba-tiba tergeletak di tanah tidak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino sedang merangkai bunga bersama ibunya di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa menang, padahal masakan Sakura itu bisa dibilang sangat menyeramkan, _Kaasan_," Ino bercerita pada sang ibu ketika sedang membantu membereskan bunga di toko bunga keluarganya.

"Hahaha, tapi bagus, 'kan? Setidaknya masakan Sakura enak," jawab sang ibu.

Ino hanya tersenyum, entah Ino harus membeberkan atau tidak bahwa kemenangan Sakura itu berkat kelicikan Ame yang gagal.

"Ino, tolong antarkan bunga ini ke seniman bunga di blok sebelah," pinta sang ibu.

"Ah, biar aku saja," timpal suara yang entah kapan datangnya di dalam toko bunga tersebut.

"Ah, kau kan…."

"Aku bantu yaaa? Aku suka sekali dengan rangkaian bunga Yamanaka, begitu indah dan menyejukkan hati," potong Ame yang langsung menghampiri ibu Ino.

"_Ehm_, yaah kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu sih," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, kok. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

Karena Ino juga sedang sibuk merangkai bunga, akhirnya mereka menyetujui tawaran Ame untuk mengantarkan bunga itu. Di tengah jalan, Ame mengeluarkan gunting dan mengubah bentuk bunga yang sudah dirangkai oleh Ino dan ibunya. Sambil tertawa licik Ame menggunting-gunting bunga tersebut.

Sakura yang tidak sengaja lewat situ melihat tindakan Ame yang aneh, langsung saja Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Ame sudah berada di depan rumah seniman dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut.

"Ini kiriman bunga dari toko bunga Yamanaka," ucap Ame dengan bangga akan hasil karyanya itu.

Seniman itu terbengong melihat bentuk bunga yang baru saja Ame ubah bentuknya.

"Be-Bentuknya…."

Ame menyeringai puas.

"BAGUS SEKALI! Sangat kreatif! Saya sangat suka, saya akan menghampiri langsung keluarga Yamanaka untuk menawarkan hasil karyanya di pameran bunga nanti!" ucap seniman itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dan Ame pun menganga kembali, namun kali ini tidak ada lalat yang melewati mulutnya yang sedang terbuka itu, mungkin lalat-lalat yang lucu itu sudah tahu akibatnya kalau melewati goa terlarang itu.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Sakura dan Ino bertemu di taman Konoha.

"Ino! Kau harus tahu apa yang Ame lakukan padamu! Waktu dia membawa bunga-bungamu ke tempat seniman itu, dia mengubah bentuk bunga itu sendiri!"

"Kau juga harus tahu Sakura, saat lomba masak itu, dia memasukkan sesuatu pada masakanmu! Apalagi saat dia menyeringai licik, aku rasa dia pasti ingin mencelakai kita!"

Saat Sakura dan Ino sedang membeberkan kelakuan Ame, anak itu datang dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jangan kalian pikir kalian akan terus populer! Lihat saja, aku tidak takut dengan kalian! Walaupun kalian berdua, aku tidak sendirian! Aku punya teman dan keluarga yang mendukungku, juga temanku yang sempurna itu! Walaupun saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karena kena TBC akut dan penyakit aneh lainnya yang mengidap di tubuhnya, tapi dia selalu mendukungku!"

Saat Ame marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua hanya saling tatap dengan wajah datar, kemudian Sakura mendekati Ame sambil menyentil dahinya.

"_Hey_! _I just met you_."

"_And this is crazy_," lanjut Ino yang sedikit mendorong pundak Ame.

"_But you're annoying_," sambung Sakura lagi.

"_Go to hell maybe_!" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kemudian mereka ber _high-five_ ria sambil meninggalkan anak itu sendiri.

"Uhhhh! HUAAAAHAAAA, MAMAAAA, AKU NGGAK NGERTI BAHASA INGGRIIISS!" Hanya jeritan tangis anak itulah yang mereka dengar selanjutnya.

Tapi mereka mengabaikannya, bahkan mereka hanya tertawa girang sambil berjalan menuju _sunset_ yang indah di hadapan mereka.

_Notes_ : bahkan lagunya Carly Rae Jepsen yang berjudul _CALL ME MAYBE_ pun sudah terkenal di dunia _shinobi_!

*******_**chapter**_** 9. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

Devil Foxie: hai, haaaaiii~ ada yang kangen dengan kami dan _fanfict_ ini? X""D Maaf udah lama nggak _update_, tapi yaaa … sejak awal emang _fanfict_ ini nggak bakal terjadwal siiih _update_-nya. Harap maklum ya~ *_grin_* Nah, untuk kesempatan kali ini, kami akan bagi dua untuk jawabin _review_-_review_-nya~ XDD

Suu: _pssst_, bocoran, si Mom lagi bikin fict untuk salah satu _event_ sih~ :""p

V3: *serius ngetik* hah? Apa?

Suu: nggak~ ayo balesin _revieeeew_~!

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**: eeeh? Tiba-tiba? Bukannya dari dulu ya si Naruto itu dong-dong? X""Da btw, aku istri mudanya Papi Minato, lho~ salam kenal! *plak*

**Skyesphantom: **kalo Naruto kepikiran Menma … kita … nggak kepikiran XDD

**Vaneela: **ehehehe~ iyaaa, ketahuan ya lagi promosi :P yap, kalau mereka harus jadi pelawak, berguru ke Cenpai dulu pastinya XD

**MizuumiYuki: ***sujud syukur* doa kita biar bikin situ terdampar terkabul juga. XD hahaha, iya, bisa-bisanya kalian sempet _blank_ dulu yaaa *geleng-geleng* *orang yang gak berkontribusi hanya bisa protes* XP

**Little QueenZhezad: **eeeh? Sampai ngakak di depan pintu? Kita nggak bakal dituntut kan karena udah bikin anak orang mendadak ketawa sendiri, 'kan? *lirik kiri kanan* *takut*

**kookynachita: **iyaa, gara2 si _copycat_ itu, udah ah jangan dibahas lagi. Biarkan orangnya diem tenang, nggak banyak cingcong lagi XD

**mizu aleynn**: hahhahaa, _absurd_ ya? Kita juga ngakak sih bikinnya XD

**Hiiragi Azusa**: su-suami mu? Siapa? Teppei? *tiba2 ngakak* ini bukan Teppei beneran loh, ini Teppei-teppei-an XD LOL

**Asdfghjkl**: Hahahaaa, emang kapan Naruto jadi kreatif? XD

**cherry angella**: hyahahhaa, hanya bisa tertawa dan bilang makasih juga dipuji cantik begitu, LOL XD

**Guest**: _pair_-nya itu2 aja? Perasaan kami nggak mencantumkan _pair_ di sini, ahahahahaaa. Ya, siapa yang nggak tepar bayangin mereka dibikin nista XD

Devil foxie: ufufufu~ sekian balasan _review_-nya~! Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	10. Freak

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter **_**10.**

**FREAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaaahh~!"

"Ng? Ada apa, Tsunade-_shishou_?" tanya Sakura yang saat itu tengah membahas suatu masalah medis bersama Tsunade, Shizune, juga Ino.

"Benar, _Shishou_ tampak tidak bersemangat, tidak sedang sakit, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil mengeryitkan alis.

"Yaaah … sebenarnya…." Tsunade memiringkan kepala sebelum akhirnya pipinya terletak nyaman di atas tangannya. "Ada yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini."

"Masalah itu, ya, Tsunade-_sama_?" ujar Shizune dengan tatapan prihatin.

Tsunade pun mengangguk. Sakura dan Ino jadi berpandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau _Shishou_ tidak keberatan, apa kami boleh tahu, masalah apa yang mengganggu _Shishou_?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, sih. Bisa dibilang, masalah ini masalah sepele," ujar Tsunade yang kemudian diikuti dengan helaan napas lagi.

Ino merapikan beberapa dokumen sebelum berkomentar, "Tapi, kalau _Shishou_ sampai menghela napas begitu, rasa-rasanya tidak terkesan seperti masalah sepele?"

Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Ino.

Kali ini, Tsunade berpandangan dengan Shizune. Seolah mengerti maksud Tsunade, Shizune pun mengangguk dan tampak mencari sesuatu dari tumpukan surat yang baru datang.

"Sepertinya ini yang terbaru, belum sempat dibereskan. Surat yang lain sudah dibuang," jelas Shizune sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Sakura dan Ino yang langsung mendekat dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Jadi … dari beberapa hari yang lalu, aku terus menerus dikirimi surat oleh anak itu. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia bilang dia pernah melihatku di rumah sakit. Saat itu, dia sedang patah hati karena baru ditolak seseorang dan dia menangis. Lalu, KATANYA, aku menghampiri dia dan menghiburnya," Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak dengan helaan napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak itu. Aneh, bukan? Padahal aku bukan tipe pelupa."

Sakura dan Ino mulai merasakan suatu firasat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat mereka melihat amplop yang diberikan Shizune. Pelan-pelan, Sakura kemudian membuka amplop untuk melihat isinya. Saat itu, Tsunade melanjutkan cerita.

"Akhirnya kemarin-kemarin ini, aku baru sempat membalas suratnya. Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia dan bahwa sebaiknya dia berhenti mengirimiku surat. Tapi bukannya berhenti, kemarin dia malah mengirimkan surat berisi fotonya."

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_ tetap saja tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia," imbuh Shizune.

Sakura dan Ino tidak begitu mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan Tsunade dan Shizune selanjutnya. Mereka telah berhasil menarik sebuah surat dan Ino pun membacakannya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat suka pada _Hokage-sama_! Boleh aku memanggilmu '_Neechan'_?"

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Dan Ino memandang Sakura dengan wajah pucat. Buru-buru, mereka menarik keluar sebuah foto yang terselip bersama dengan surat tadi. Di hadapan mereka, kembali mereka temui foto seorang gadis dengan rambut dikepang dua dengan pose yang soooookkk imut. Lalu … foto itu ditandatangani dengan sebuah huruf yang terbaca sebagai….

"Hikaru…," gumam Sakura.

_Krik_.

"Iya, itu namanya! Sungguh, aku tidak kenal sama sekali dengan anak itu. Aneh, ya? Aneh, aneh. Benar-benar aneh!" ulang Tsunade sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura dan Ino kini hanya bisa berpandangan sebelum mereka buru-buru memasukkan surat dan foto itu kembali ke dalam amplopnya dan tertawa canggung.

"Aneh, ya?" ulang Tsunade lagi. "Ya, ya, memang aneh."

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iya-kan dan sesegera mungkin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

_Hii_, semoga saja mereka tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan anak aneh penyuka sesama jenis itu.

*******_**chapter**_** 10. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

_Ni hao~_ akhirnya kami kembali lagi dengan _chapter_ 10 yang nggak kalah _freak_ dan alay~ yay! Langsung aja balas-balasin _review_, ya~ X"D

skyesphantom: wkwkwk, iyaaa dooong. SakuIno kan diliputi keberuntungan tak terhingga (?) XD event apa, ya? Ampe lupa sendiri O _ O

Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: Minato bilang, Kushina masih di hatinya kok /Minatogagalgombal/ eh! Bener juga tuh! Bad Luck Ame. Mau ngerjain orang, malah dikerjain~ :v

akasuna no ei-chan: yeiis! Go, go SakuIno~ *ucapkan dengan nada Go, Go, Power Ranger~*

vaneela: nyehehe, keren kan gubahan lagunya? Mungkin kami bakat jadi komporer (?) ya? XD

Gurena Axeleshia: mwehehe. Makasiiih! :D

Ammai Hardinata: haaai jugaa~! Syukurlah kalau humor-nya berasa. Yosh! Silakan pangsitnya (?)

_Done_!Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, _review_, nge-_fave_, serta nge-_follow_~. Moga-moga semua terhibur dengan chapter ini juga!

Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


	11. Diviner

**DF!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang kami dapat dari membuat cerita ini.**

**Genre : **_**parody/ friendship**_

**Rated : T **

_**Chapter **_**11.**

**DIVINER**

.

.

.

Lelah.

Ya—bisa dibilang, Sakura dan Ino merasa lelah.

Selain akibat pekerjaan sebagai _shinobi_, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian kurang menyenangkan yang mereka alami, meskipun mereka bisa mengatasinya.

"Orang-orang aneh itu membuatku pusing," gumam Sakura sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi yang kemudian diikuti Ino.

"_Yeah_ … apa kita masih akan berhadapan dengan mereka?"

"Hai!" Belum ada yang sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ino, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seseorang menepuk pundak Ino dan Sakura. "Aku tahu, lho!"

"Huh?" jawab Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat seorang kunoichi dengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol dua. "Tahu apa, Tenten?"

Tenten menyeringai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku panjang yang sedang diduduki Sakura dan Ino. "Turut bahagia atas makin banyaknya fans fanatik, ya! Yang terbaru itu yang berinisial 'H', 'kan?" ujarnya riang.

Sakura tertawa datar. "Ha … ha … ha…. Sialan. Kau tahu dari mana?"

Tenten tersenyum sejenak sebelum ia berjalan memutar hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Nggak perlu tahu dari mana-mana, selain sebagai _kunoichi_ andal, aku kan peramal hebat!"

"Yeah, yeah," jawab Ino malas sambil semakin menyandarkan posisi duduknya.

"Nah, kalian mau dengar saranku sebagai pembaca nasib?"

"Yah…."

Belum sempat ada seorang pun yang menjawab, Tenten mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kedua temannya mau mendengarkan masukannya. "Apa pun harus disyukuri. Baik, buruk, ambil hikmahnya. Itulah hidup. Gak enak kalo _flat_, kayak lampu redup. Hidup nggak, mati nggak. Sekali-kali jadi lampu harus kedip-kedip! Saran dariku selaku _miko_ _uhuk_gadungan_uhuk_, ambil hikmah yang ada. Paling nggak, kalian akhir-akhir ini banyak ketawa, 'kan?" ceramah Tenten panjang lebar dengan bersemangat.

Ino melotot melihat Tenten yang bisa begitu bijaksana sementara Sakura jadi heboh sendiri.

"TERNYATA SELAIN SEBAGAI _KUNOICHI_ DAN PERAMAL, LO SELAMA INI JUGA BERPROFESI SEBAGAI _MIKO_?!" teriak Sakura sambil kemudian menunduk hormat ke arah Tenten dengan gerakan _lebay_. Tenten menjitak pelan kepala Sakura sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu cekikikan. "Tapi kau benar, sih. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi banyak tertawa. Pokoknya, kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini _sesuatu banget_ untukku, Bu _Miko_."

"Iya, iya, iya," ujar Tenten sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "_Well_ … alasan kenapa aku selama ini nggak bilang-bilang kalau aku seorang _miko_ _uhuk_gadungan_uhuk_ … biasalah, nggak mau nyombongin profesi. Semua tugas mulia harus di-_undercover_-kan," jawab Tenten lagi dengan bangga hingga hidungnya terlihat kembang-kempis.

Sakura masih mengangguk-angguk geli saat kemudian Tenten menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ketawa juga bikin kulit muka awet muda lho," ujar Tenten sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan hidung Ino.

Kali ini, Ino yang terlihat histeris. "_W__HOAAA_! Selain sebagai _kunoichi_, peramal, dan _miko_, ternyata kau juga ahli kecantikaan!" ujarnya dengan semangat yang terkesan _lebay_. Kali ini, Tenten menjitak pelan kepala Ino hingga gadis itu menjulurkan lidah. "Tapi, yaaa … mungkin kau benar! Karena sering ketawa aku jadi merasa makin awet mudaaa," ujar Ino lagi sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya sendiri.

"Betul, 'kaaaan?" Sekali lagi hidung Tenten kembang kempis karena bangga. "Kalau _stress_, aura nggak enak bisa muncul dari mana saja. Dari wajah kalian paling terlihat. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga seorang ahli aura, lho?" ujar Tenten yang membuat Ino dan Sakura semakin cekikikan.

Tenten melanjutkan, "_Stress_ juga membuat hidup jadi kurang _balance_, dongkol menumpuk, hati jadi _dagdigdug _nggak tenang. Dan tenang saja, meski banyak orang buruk datang pada kalian, banyak pula orang baik yang akan datang pada semangat jaya menghadapi segala problematika yang ada! Sekian ceramah dariku. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan saran dari pemilik klinik Ten Fang ini."

Sakura dan Ino bertepuk tangan dengan heboh seolah mereka baru saja melihat pertunjukan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Nah, sebagai bonus, sini kubacakan garis tangan kalian," ujar Tenten sambil langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan Ino. "_Hmmm_…. _Mmmm_…." Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa?"

"Ini…." Tenten melihat ke arah Sakura. "Fans fanatikmu akan bertambah dan saking _stress_-nya, kau mencoba tertawa keras-keras. Tapi pada akhirnya jahitan di gusimu malah akan terbuka kembali! Menakutkan, menakutkan!"

"WHA—"

"Dan kau," Tenten berpaling pada Ino, "menghadapi Sakura yang _stress_, kau akan ikut _stress_ dan saat kau mencoba tertawa, kau malah kelepasan memasukan banyak makanan ke dalam mulutmu. Kemudian berat badanmu akan naik beberapa kg! _Hiiii_! Seraam!"

"_NANI_?!"

"Ah, tapi tenang saja, jika kalian membeli jimat ini, segala nasib sial akan pergi dan hilang, kalian bisa tertawa dengan senang dan kemudian—err…. Kenapa wajah kalian seram begitu?"

"Ten~ selain sebagai _kunoichi_, peramal, _miko_, ahli kecantikan, dan ahli aura, pemilik klinik Ten Fang, kau juga merangkap sebagai _salesgirl_, eh?" ujar Sakura dengan perempatan yang mulai muncul di dahinya.

"Apa nanti kau juga akan menawarkan produk-produk kecantikan macam krim anti gendut dan lain-lain…."

_Glek_!

"Aha … hahaha~ sebenarnya memang begitu," aku Tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. "Tapi karena niatku sudah ketahuan, aku nggak jadi nawarin ke kalian, deh! Hinata mungkin lebih gampang dibujuk! Yo, ah! Aku permisi dulu! Sukses yah dengan fans fanatiknya!" Tenten pun berlari secepat kilat sebelum ia menerima amukan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ternyata semua cuma bohong," ujar Sakura lagi sambil cekikikan.

"Tentu saja! Apa-apaan itu berat badanku dibilang akan naik segala?" Ino mengibaskan poninya.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu!"

"Ng?"

"_T__urut bahagia atas makin banyaknya fans fanatik__,__ ya__! Yang terbaru itu yang berinisial 'H', 'kan?" _

"Dari mana dia tahu soal Hikaru?" Sakura mendelik mengerikan pada Ino. "Kita kan tidak pernah cerita pada siapa pun?"

Ino memucat.

Sejenak kemudian, mereka pun berteriak ketakutan setelah mereka bisa mengingat ramalan terakhir Tenten untuk mereka.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

_Meanwhile_….

"Eh? Aku tahu dari mana soal Hikaru? Ah, mudah saja. Ino dan Sakura itu suaranya toa banget, sih? Waktu mereka membicarakan soal Hikaru itu, aku ada di dekat mereka, tapi merekanya saja yang tidak sadar. Hahaha."

Okay, Tenten, ternyata selain sebagai _kunoichi_, peramal, _miko_, ahli kecantikan, ahli aura, pemilik klinik Ten Fang serta _salesgirl_, kau juga berpotensi sebagai _stalker_ rupanya.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ternyata klinik T*ng Fang pun sudah santer terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha!

Hebat, bukan?

*******_**chapter**_** 11. **_**Owari**_*******

* * *

_Update kilat~!_ XD

Wkwkwk, nggak tahu yang jadi sumber inspirasi _chapter_ ini bakal masih inget apa nggak. Tapi nasihat-nasihatnya waktu itu dipakai untuk _chapter_ ini dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini. *lirik seseorang* XD

Nee, terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya. Moga-moga masih berkenan baca yang _chapter_ ini juga. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi, ya~ XD

_Arigatou_,

**Devil Foxie**


End file.
